An exoskeleton is often used by an individual to support a workload, such as a tool or other device, directly in front of or behind the individual. An exoskeleton may have a counterbalance mechanism that allows adjustable counterweights to be applied to offset the workload. However, particularly in unpowered exoskeletons, as the individual moves the exoskeleton, the individual must also move the combined weight of the workload and the weight of the counterweights. For relatively heavy workloads, and consequently relatively heavy counterweights, the total amount of weight that must necessarily be manipulated can contribute to user discomfort and can become a safety risk.